moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Benzoe Stormfuse
"Hmm, let's see now. Oh! Here we go, a few calculation problems, and!.. argh, don't you hate when you inquisition yourself a trillion times!" - Benzoe Stormfuse during one of his fleets between the Grand Alliance Navy. Born within the long and thick forests of Dun Morogh, Benzoe is currently an experienced and qualified monk, which of having one of his rankings in the Grand Alliance Navy: Acting Sub Lieutenant. Working in Progress Major work in progress in terms of vital biography information, grammar mistakes, linking words, and inserting images. Description Appearance Being at an average height, Benzoe Stormfuse is a rhetorical and questionable character when it draws to physical appearances. Benzoe appears to have a size of ears bigger than the average size, and a rather small nose, including his wicked and thick/long facial hair. His facial hair is fairly bushy with a long and lengthy unique moustache in the colour of a darkish-looking brown. His hair varies from a rather spikey and flat combination, as it slips perfectly behind his open-round ears. Personality/Behaviour Benzoe acts rather patient and disciplined, as well as an intelligent and amicable accent/mind. He treads quietly and accepts anyone's behaviour, as long as they don't insult or mutter angrily about Benzoe's attitude/personality. Usually, Benzoe is fairly easy-going/sencere when it comes to certain aspects like monks and tinkerers. Biography Upbringing Born from the frozen and chilly forests of Dun Morogh, Benzoe's birth occured within a rather small tent on the outskirts of Gnomeregan and was happily treated by his parents: Durwald and Talby. Benzoe's upbringing from birth and between adolescence were mostly brought up and enlightened by his elderly father. Unfortunately, Benzoe's mother were to be without discern until he had reach his early sixties within Kun-Lai Summit in Pandaria, only to find her within the lost parts of Zouchin Village. At the time of the occurence, Benzoe was more than astonished to see her accepting the pandaren's religion and their riveting culture. Venturing within Khaz Modan .]] As Benzoe's adolescence was compelling due to his fascinating and creative inventions from his father tinkerer: Durwald, he had originally looked on with an appearance of a dorky-looking goof, with a messy-like hairstyle. From this experience, people referred as him being "dumb" or "stupid", but managed to be fairly smarter than everyone else within the lands of Dun Morogh. From time to time onwards, Benzoe managed to explore within the lands outside of Dun Morogh. During this experience, he had discovered greater cities and small locations, many of the towns he walked upon was located on the western side of Wetlands. Treading upon the Stormwind Navy and the orcs.]] After exploring the wilderness under his beaten and exausted palms, Benzoe tread upon a large fleet of heroic sailors. Being as attentive as he was, Benzoe only began to investigate. Eventually, he heard strange and rather creaking noises as he walked into one of their ships after a lenghty and destructive war between the orcs. Suddenly, he turns around, only to knock an entire shelf down. There happened to be someone standing in the halls of their ship. Benzoe held his hand in his ragged shirt, while uncovering that it was their admiral of the very fleet he saw. He responded to Benzoe with a thorough and panicky voice "W-what are you doing here! When did my fleet ever allow you to stumble in my ship! Wait... you must be a gnome. How are you here?". Benzoe responds in a rather confused matter "What's happening? And... it appears that your crew need medical assistance, am I right?". The moment Benzoe said those very words, the admiral glared at him with anger "You thought I didn't know that? Bah! I command you to get off this ship!" Benzoe nodded, and ran off the back-entrance of the ship. Failing the Attack As he was walking down their rather long hall way, the ship began to ship off the shores. Benzoe was panicking at the time, and yelled out for assistance. Afterwards, he sprinted with all his force onto the front-top of the ship. The orcs found the admiral's ship, and began firing. Benzoe ran back to the admiral, with a serious look, only to say in such brave words "Admiral, am I right? Okay, your ship WILL become a bloody shipwreck if you don't sail your entire crew back to where you sailed from. I can tell from my very eye, you've lost this battle...". The admiral turns back at the orc's ship, while they fire a third cannon into the middle of their ship. He turns back to Benzoe, and spoke with truthful words "You're right. We... we need to sail back. Oh, and, correct. Shall I ask you know. Who are you?". Benzoe looks straight up at the admiral, and stated "Benzoe Stormfuse. I was born within the frozen lands of Dun Morogh. And, my father would be most proud about me right at this moment...". The admiral nods, and walks up to the head-quarters of the ship. They begin to squeeze through their ships, only to have an extremely broken and battered ship. The Catastrophic Circumstance .]] Only moments after the event they lost from within the seas of Azeroth, their ship begins to slowly sink. Everybody panics with fear as they run around the ship. Only minutes after, their ship begins to sail right into the shores of Westfall. After the disastrous crash, Benzoe happened to be laying on the balmy shores of Westfall with a large keg full of alcohol laying over him. The crew sight Benzoe, and pull the keg off from his bruised body. The admiral commands them to carry Benzoe to the hospital of Elwynn Forest for medical treatment. Shortly after the incident, Benzoe and the batch of medics release him throughout Elwynn Forest and bring him to the human city: Stormwind. Since after the attack of the First War, it made it difficult to reside in many locations such as Old Town. Stormwind City Being in such a terrible state, the Stormwind Navy decided to take Benzoe back to their main-quarters, and suggest on recruiting him into Stormwind's Navy due to intelligence and smartness. Benzoe thinks with such a strong mind, and accpets their recruitment. Benzoe begins to be instructed with personal navy details and important information relating to their naval force. Sailing into Pandaria .]] While during the end of Deathwing's cataclysmic destruction, the Stormwind Navy fleet sailed into a far and forbidden area of Azeroth's seas. Being around the end of this destruction, the land of Pandaria were seen of to appear through the mists. Whilst sailing through, they decided to explore the lands of Pandaria. Knowing that it was an interesting though dangerous exploration, they undiscovered the pandarens, which were wandering onto the path that led to Kun-Lai Summit. The crew decided to board seperate ships, and to sail within the outer parts of Pandaria, but, Benzoe was accidently left in the Jade Forest. Exploring Pandaria .]] Days onward, Benzoe happened to survive by a small village near the Vale of Eternal Blossoms, by a pandaren named: Shi-Lang Raindrift. Shi-Lang welcomed Benzoe with a pleasent set of tea and soft-meat. He asked "We, are the pandarens of Pandaria. You seem to of sailed into our land. What says for your arrival, Mr. Stormfuse?". Benzoe sips the small cup of tea, and then responds saying "I was apart of their naval force, and we happened to come upon your land, Shi-Lang. It's rather interesting. But, what do you happen to do here?". Shi-Lang smiles, and brings Benzoe outside of their small residence "We, are the ones who bring a large amount of peace. We will always be guided and will always follow the Jade Serpent, as of I, am a monk. I do as I'm politely told to do, and I, indeed, meditate for my inner-insight." Benzoe then looks up onto the high and raising sun that laid among the edge of Pandaria. And he asked in a curious like-voice "Hmm. And, do you seem of educating anyone else of your perfected monk skills? This could bring a great influence to my crew, too.". Shi-Lang laughs, and says "Of course, Mr. Stormfuse. I please all of my students with a smooth and well-based intructive course. I perhaps you and your naval force may have to prove me enough of you being worthy, though..." Shi-Lang then immediately pulls his rather long staff out, as he points towards Benzoe "It is all about agility, patience, and aspiration, my beloved friend.". Benzoe then unsheathes his sword from his back "Agility? Hah, I use intelligence over agility, thanks.". Shi-Lang then seathes his staff onto his back "I see, Mr. Stormfuse. Please, follow me.".Category:CharactersCategory:GnomeCategory:MonksCategory:SailorsCategory:Grand Alliance Navy Category:Stormwind Navy Category:Stormwind Army